The Hunter and the Dobe
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Naruto was turned into a lion because of his obsession with becoming Hokage. The only way to break the curse is if someone loves him. Will Sasuke fall for the blonde feline? Or is he trapped as a lion forever?
1. chapter 1

**I got bored so I decided to try something new. Let's see how I do with SasuNaru fanfiction.**

 **Prologue:**

A long time ago, there was a selfish ninja who wanted to become Hokage without any help. He was rude to everyone and insulted every little thing someone does. A witch disguised as a girl saw that his heart was filled with hate so she and turned him into a lion. He wouldn't return to normal unless he can make someone love him. The ninja ran to the Savannah in fear knowing that he will never be loved.

One day, a hunter named Sasuke heard about the legendary blonde lion and vowed to capture him. "This creature would make a great mantle on my wall." He wanted to show his brother that he is the best hunter in all of Konoha. He would capture the lion and prove he is the is the hunter in the Uchiha clan.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**For those who actually read my fanfictions, THANK YOU!!! The parts of Naruto and Sasuke will probably be in first person.**

Sasuke arrived to the location where the lion was claimed to be seen. He gathered all his hunting gear and prepared himself to capture the beast."I finally made it. Any minute bow that blonde lion will be mine! Ah! There it is!"

A young blonde lion cub walked out of the bushes and saw the hunter. "Who the heck is this guy? Wait a minute. He has a gun. Crap. I'm gonna die."

The lion ran for his life as far as his legs can take him until he tripped over a boulder and sprained his paw. The pain was unbearable but he kept moving to avoid the hunter. After many minutes of moving, the pain was so intense that he collapsed on his side.

Sasuke eventually caught up to him and loaded his gun. He couldn't wait to prove he was the better Uchiha.

"Wait... Please don't shoot."

Sasuke was very confused the Savannah is usually only inhabited to animals so who could be talking to me?"

Me. Who else? By the way, do you have any ramen by any chance?"

"Wait a minute. I could have shot you already and your only request is if I have ramen!?! " "Uh.. Yeah. Oh by the way. I'm actually a human."

"If your a human than I'm insane. Explain yourself or I'll shoot you."

He said his name was Naruto and how he got cursed by a witch because if his obsession with becoming Hokage.

"Only way to break this curse is if someone loves me. I know you don't care so I'll leave."

Naruto tried to get up and walk but his paw is still swollen and going numb. Sasuke knew this was his fault for chasing him in the first place. "Ugh. You are absolutely hopeless Dobe. Here, let me help you."

Even though they hated one another, this was the start of a beautiful romance.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my one reader on reviewing my story! This chapter is dedicated to you Yaoi-lover2018!! I will try to make them longer like you suggested.

 **E** **veryone must be wondering what the boys are doing right now. Let's find out.**

A storm rolled in later that day causing a massive flood. The two of them were forced to take shelter in the cave until the water recedes. Even though they fuslike each other, they are starting to have feelings for one another.

Naruto knew he was getting older. Naruto wouldn't be able to find love anymore once he became an adult. "This feeling, it can't be. It won't work if I love someone will it? I just want to be human again. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Shut up Dobe. I'm trying to sleep."

"Well I'm sorry to distrub her highness from her slumber. And my name's Naruto!" "Hmph. Dobe sounds better." He layed back down to sleep. As soon as Naruto saw that Sasuke was asleep, he went close to him and whispered, I love you Sasuke and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Sasuke woke up to Naruto snoring as loud as a motorcycle. "Good. He's still asleep. Heh. he actually looks kinda cute when he sleeps. What am I saying?!?! I can't have feelings for that guy! All he wants in life is ramen, so why do I love him?"

Deep down in his heart, Sasuke knew that he loves Naruto. Every time he sees him he knows its true. He leaned over and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek."WOAH. That's what I'm talking about!" "What did I miss?" yawned the sleepy lion. "Nothing. nothing at all." He smirked to himself knowing he got away with the kiss. "That was easier than I thought. Wait. I gotta show everyone I'm the best hunter. But... Is it worth it? I care about him so much, I don't know what to do anymore..."

Naruto got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. He pondered whether or not he should tell Sasuke about his feelings. "If I tell him, he might think I'm gay and leave me. But if I don't, he could shoot me if I let my guard down. Oh what do I do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I read the reviews which I really appreciate a lot. I will try to use the advice you've given me to the best of my ability. If I didn't do well, then that's life. Here we go. SasuNaru part 4** **! Hope you enjoy it!** **All songs used in this story to do not belong to me. This chapter was pretty much written out of boredom and randomness so, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

Naruto's paw has already healed completely thanks to Sasuke's surprising medical skills. Don't ask how he got it. He just does. Anyway, He wanted to show Sasuke that he was grateful for all of his help. Problem is that he's a Dobe. This causes him not to know anything about what to get Sasuke. "This sucks. All I can think of is what animals like. I blame this curse for that. How am I gonna do this?"

Naruto thought about many ways he could make Sasuke happy. But, none of them were good enough for his Sasuke kun. All of sudden, he realized what he had to do. He walked straight up to Sasuke and sang him a love song. "Sasuke my love, you're a majestic dove. You know that you are my only love. And I love you more than Ramen..." "Well, I appreciate the effort you put into that... song. Just don't sing anymore okay?"

"Ugh. Fine... NOT! CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING AND EVEN TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I CAN FLY!"

"Please STOP singing!!" "Not unless you sing." "Your joking right?" "No." "Fine. I'll sing but only this time."

"What does the fox say? Ding ding ding ding ding ding. What's a fox say?"

"Whoo! Go Sasuke!"

The rest of the night ended up being a karaoke contest because they just felt like it.

"I want you! I wanna take you to a gay bar gay bar gay bar!"

"Naruto, now you really are a dobe. "


End file.
